taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearless
link *''Allmusic'' link *''Billboard'' link *''Blender'' link *''Boston Globe'' (B+) link *''Entertainment Weekly'' (B) link *''MSN Music'' (A-) link *''Rolling Stone'' link *''Slant Magazine'' link *''The 9513'' link | Label = Big Machine | Last album = Beautiful Eyes (2008) | This album = Fearless (2008) | Next album = | Misc = | Single 2 = Love Story | Single 2 date = | Single 3 = White Horse | Single 3 date = }} }} Fearless is the second studio album by American country pop artist Taylor Swift, released on November 11, 2008 (see 2008 in country music) on Big Machine Records. It debuted at number one on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200, U.S. Billboard Top Country Albums, Canadian Albums Chart, and Canadian Top Country Albums, and has been certified two-times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. Fearless is the first album since Usher's Confessions to top the Billboard 200 for eight non-consecutive weeks.http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/news/swift-makes-it-lucky-seven-atop-billboard-1003932876.story It has spent the most consecutive weeks (7) on top of the Billboard 200 since Weathered by Creed in 2001-2002. It is also the first album by a female artist in country music history to log eight weeks at number one on the chart. Its lead single "Love Story" had reached number one on both the Canadian and US country charts, and several more digital-only singles from the album were all Top 20 hits on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Release "Change", the first song from this album to chart, was also included on the AT&T TEAM USA Soundtrack, although "Love Story" is the first official single. The music video for "Love Story" made its premiere on Friday, September 12 at 8:30 P.M. EDT on CMT. Another track from this album, "White Horse", was played during the season premiere of Grey's Anatomy on Thursday, September 25, 2008. Swift also performed this song at the 2008 American Music Awards to promote this song as her second official single. Swift announced at the 2009 Grammy Awards that the third official single is either "Forever & Always" or one of the first five songs on the tracklist. This leaves the title track, "Fifteen", and "Hey Stephen" as possible single choices. The new single will be announced sometime in March for a release in April. In the UK "Love Story" will serve as the first single and "White Horse" will not serve as the second single in the UK. Reception Fearless has received positive reviews from music critics, and according to the music review aggregator Metacritic, it has received an average score of 83, indicating universal acclaim.http://www.metacritic.com/music/artists/swifttaylor/fearless Newsday gave the album an "A" rating, calling it "wise beyond her years".http://www.newsday.com/entertainment/music/ny-ettaylorswift1111,0,3028872.story James Reed of the Boston Globe gave the album a strong positive review saying the "Young country star's 'Fearless' proves she's just that, and more".http://www.boston.com/ae/music/cd_reviews/articles/2008/11/10/rise_and_shine/ Allmusic quote the way Swift writes her music and how she matured into her new album: "Swift's gentle touch is as enduring as her songcraft, and this musical maturity may not quite jibe with her age but it does help make Fearless one of the best mainstream pop albums of 2008." Rolling Stone magazine said that her "music mixes an almost impersonal professionalism - it's so rigorously crafted it sounds like it has been scientifically engineered in a hit factory - with confessions that are squirmingly intimate and true."http://www.rollingstone.com/artists/taylorswift/albums/album/23658659/review/23947375/fearless Fearless is listed as the 39th best album of 2008 by Rolling Stone.http://www.rollingstone.com/news/story/24958695/albums_of_the_year/31 The album was released in Australia on November 15 as well as the UK on the 9th March 2009, and Swift will tour in March 2009 to support the album, with Morgan Evans opening for her. Kellie Pickler will be opening on the American leg of the tour. The album will also be released in Spain and Brazil in March.http://www.universalmusic.es/artista/taylorswift/biografia Promotion Swift performed "Love Story" at the CMA Awards, Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, and on Saturday Night Live. She also performed "Forever & Always", "Picture to Burn", and "Change" on Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, and aside from "Love Story", Swift also performed "Forever & Always" on Saturday Night Live. She performed "White Horse" at the "American Music Awards" and at the Grammy's Live Concert and "Fearless" on "Late Show with David Letterman" and "The Ellen DeGeneres Show". Swift performed the song "Fifteen" with Miley Cyrus at the 51st Grammy Awards on February 8, 2009. Tour Swift has plans to headline her own tour in 2009. Her 50-city Fearless Tour officially kicks off April 23 in Evansville, Indiana, with special guest and BFF Kellie Pickler. "My favorite thing when I go to a concert is having lots of changing things to look at, so I've been working really hard to make this show as multi-dimensional as possible," Swift says in the announcement. According to the release, it will "feature an incredibly theatrical presentation of graphics, sets and visual elements designed by Swift herself. During each show, Swift will play five different guitars, as well as the piano. Multiple costume changes and a fairy-tale castle illuminated by more than a million lumens of light are just some of the highlights of the three-act show."http://www.countrystandardtime.com/news/newsitem.asp?xid=2531 Chart performance The album's first-day sales totaled at 217,000. It debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 at #1 with sales of 592,304 copies, making it the best sales week for a country record since The Eagles' Long Road out of Eden in November 2007 and the best first-week sales for a female artist in 2008, earning Swift a gold certification from the Recording Industry Association of America. The album shifted 129,000 copies digitally, the fourth biggest-week since Nielsen SoundScan began tracking them in 2004. In its second week of release, the album dropped to #4. In the fifth week, it made its ascent back to the #1 spot, where it stayed for the next seven weeks for a total of eight non-consecutive weeks at #1, making it the longest-running album among the releases that topped the chart in 2008 and the first album by a female artist in country music history to log eight weeks at #1 on the Billboard 200.http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/news/swift-makes-it-lucky-seven-atop-billboard-1003932876.story. In its 12th week it dropped to #2 and in the next week it dropped further to #4, although it was the greatest gainer. The total sales of the album exceeded 2.5 million copies in 13 weeks. According to Nielsen Soundscan, Fearless is the third best-selling album of 2008 with 2.3 million copies sold. http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/news/lil-wayne-notches-top-selling-album-of-08-1003926030.story Four digital only singles were released from the albums and all hit top 20 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100: “Change” (#10), “Fearless” (#9), “You're Not Sorry” (#11) and “You Belong with Me” (#12). The song “White Horse”, without a single release and no promotion, debuted at #13 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. With "White Horse", Swift made "a calendar-year record for any artist in the 50-year history of the chart ...for... she is now tied for second place with Mariah Carey and the Beatles for the most top 20 debuts in a career. One more new entry inside this elite tier will put her in a three-way tie for first place with Janet Jackson and Madonna."http://www.reuters.com/article/musicNews/idUSTRE4AK18H20081121 In its debut week, seven songs in total on Fearless were charted on Billboard Hot 100, tying Swift with Hannah Montana for the most by a female artist in a single week. With "White Horse" charted at #13, this gave Swift her sixth top 20 debut of 2008, a calendar year record for any artist in the history of the Billboard Hot 100. Of the 13 tracks on Fearless, 11 have already spent time on the Hot 100. On the country charts, "Change" reached #57 based on unsolicited airplay, overlapping with the first country release, "Love Story", which became her third Number One hit on the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. Following it on the country charts was "White Horse". Track listing *AThe "International Radio Mix" is used instead of the "Album Version" for all international editions. Personnel As listed on backing card. *Nick Buda – drums *Colbie Caillat – background vocals on "Breathe" *Nathan Chapman – electric guitar, acoustic guitar, mandolin, keyboards, Hammond B-3 organ, accordion, steel guitar, percussion, background vocals *Eric Darken – percussion, vibraphone *Caitlin Evanson – background vocals *Kenny Greenberg – electric guitar *Rob Hajacos – fiddle *Tony Harrell – keyboards, Hammond B-3 organ, accordion *Amos Heller – bass guitar *Claire Indie – cello *John Keefe – drums *Tim Lauer – keyboards, Hammond B-3 organ, accordion *Tim Marks – bass guitar *Grant Mickelson – electric guitar *Bryan Sutton – acoustic guitar, mandolin *Taylor Swift – lead and background vocals *Ilya Toshinsky – banjo *Al Wilson – percussion Strings composed, performed and arranged by Jonathan Yudkin. Finger snaps on "Hey Stephen" by Andrew Bowers, Nicholas Brown, Carolyn Cooper, Burlas Cox, Lauren Elcan, and Martina McBride's two daughters, Delaney and Emma McBride. Release history Chart Chart procession and succession References Category:2008 albums Category:Big Machine Records albums Category:Taylor Swift albums pt:Fearless (álbum de Taylor Swift)